No one deserves her
by LunaLogan
Summary: Draco thinks no one deserves his secret love. She's too perfect for them, he says. He fights everyone who wants to approach her. But what will happen when she'll discover what he does?


**First year**

I sit down under a tree, book in hand. I'm not here to read but to observe her and her first boyfriend.

I scowl.

He doesn't deserve her. I know nothing about him except he's a Ravenclaw but I know he doesn't deserve her. No one does. He plays the sweet boyfriend, holding her hand and telling her she's pretty and all of that nonsense.

I snort.

She deserves better. She needs someone to protect her not a stupid pacifist Ravenclaw. She needs someone to tell her she's the most beautiful girl in this world - no, in the universe - not someone who tells her she's just pretty. There are plenty of pretty girls in this school but no one is like her. She's more than pretty.

She has beautiful red hair which sparkles in contact with the light. She has a beautiful porcelain skin with cute freckles under her eyes and on her beautiful nose. She has manificent blue-purple eyes which show every one of her emotions. Kissable lips. Rosy cheeks. Beautiful body. She's perfect.

I cringe, hearing her giggling about something he said. He isn't even funny!

My heart aches, knowing she likes someone else. I did all I could to make her see that I'm the one for her. But I'm just her best friend guy.

I get up and walk towards that stupid boy who left her alone with her best friend, Onix Black.

"Hey, you!" I call.

He turns around and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"Y-yes?" he stutters.

I roll my eyes. He's so chicken-hearted.

"You don't deserve her." I spat angrily.

He frowns.

"I'm sorry but she chose me. She is the one who should choose who deserves her, not you."

I growl and punch him.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it!"

He holds his bloodied nose, fear in his eyes.

"F-Fine." he says before running away.

I smirk. She deserves way better than him.

 **End of second year**

She didn't have another boyfriend since then. Each guy who even tried to have her ended with a broken bone or a bloodied nose. Each of them didn't deserve her.

I smile, walking in the garden, thinking about her again. She cast a spell on me. When I first saw her, on the train, I immediately had a crush on her.

I don't believe in love at first sight but I believe in soulmates. When you meet your soulmate, you don't fall in love with them but you develop a crush immediately, or not, it depends. Then, the more you know them and the more you fall for them. That's what happened for me. She's my soulmate and I won't let anyone get her.

Of course I want her to be happy but I know she won't be with anyone else but me. I'm the one for her, I just know it.

"Draco." calls an angelic voice.

I turn around, meeting Hazel Potter's gaze. My heart beats faster, seeing her so close to me.

"Hazel! Happy to see you out of the infirmary." I say happily.

She smiles tenderly and I blush. Why is she smiling at me like that?

"Yes, it was bothersome to be petrified. But, at least, I could hear and see correctly." she says, smirking.

I pale, remembering the confession I made, when I visited her.

"You...you could hear?!" I stutter.

I blush. Draco Malfoy never stutters, especially in front of someone! Well, the one and only exception is my soulmate who happens to be Hazel Potter.

"Yeah, I could." she murmurs.

She loses her smile.

"You know, you should have told me sooner. And you shouldn't have scared all those poor boys away, even if I find that cute and sweet."

I bow my head, embarrassed. She giggles softly before lifting my head up.

"So, soulmates, huh?"

My blush darkens.

"Yeah."

She smirks.

"Draco Malfoy, embarrassed! I should take a picture."

I laugh.

"Well, there's just one person who can make me blush and stutter like this."

She smiles.

"It's cute." she whispers.

I regain my composure and take the control. I take her face in my hands and kiss her softly but passionately.

My first kiss.

Her first kiss.

Our first kiss

I nibble a little on her bottom lip and run my hand in her wavy locks. She kisses me back, locking her arms behind my neck and playing with my blond locks. I break the kiss and whisper:

"No one else deserves you."

She smirks.

"You're mine." she growls.

I shiver.

Maybe I'm completely whipped but I absolutely don't care. She's mine, I'm hers.

We deserve each other and no one else.


End file.
